Harry Potter and the Summer of Horrors
by Odin Haraldson
Summary: Harry returns from school after second year exhausted from the chamber of secrets problem to have his relatives give him a use he never planned on having.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me but to I'm just using them for my own creepy proposes of entertaining readers.

Warnings: slavery and rape if you don't like then don't read.

Harry and the Summer of Horrors

Chapter 1 It begins.

Boy its time for you to start earning your keep. Vernon said with a grin on his face

Is my cleaning everything and not being here three quarters of the year not enough for you? Harry yelled.

No; not since Marge gave me a better use for you. Vernon said gleefully.

What now scrub her dogs' teeth? Harry said sarcastically.

Well if I told you it would no longer be a surprise. Vernon said as Dudley ran behind Harry and blindfolded him.

For a hint everyone will enjoy it. Dudley said before knocking Harry out with a frying pan.

A few hours later Harry woke with a breeze going over his jewels. Harry then tried to grab his glasses and found himself unable. What is the problem is my arm still asleep. Harry thought as he quickly looked at his arms and legs and finds himself to be chained spread eagle and completely naked. When Harry tries to scream he finds that he is gagged.

Oh look Marge is seems like the freak is finally awake. Vernon said obviously hearing Harry's muffled scream.

Yes it does seem that way it is good that I found out a freak like himself who made it so he will not be able to think of anyone or thing other than what he is currently doing and that he gave us items to keep him good and to block his freakishness other than what he real purpose is and so none of his freak friends can find him. Marge said while examining the room.

Aunty can I take a turn with him. Dudley asked a few minutes later when he and Petunia came in.

Of course Dudley as soon as I demonstrate his uses to you. Also that's another good thing that the older freak did is he made the boy follow orders exactly. Now can you and your father be so kind as to move him so he is chained into kneeling position. Marge said putting on a large strap on that vibrates and acts like a dick as it sends the juices of a woman down the chamber and into whatever it is in and also has a bag that holds two marbles and a bit of gel in it.

As soon as Dudley and Vernon have Harry chained into a kneeling position Harry yells. What the heck is going on here this sexual abuse you will be jailed for this?

No,no,no that is not how you treat one of your four owners. I order you to never tell a soul that any of this ever happened. So mote it be. Vernon said and a light engulfed Harry.

Now boy I order you to open your mouth. Petunia said.

As it took a few seconds due to Harry fighting the order Vernon ripped out his belt and using the pronged end whipped Harry a cross the back.

As soon as the belt touched Harry's back his mouth shot open and Marge shoved the strap-on into his mouth. Vernon don't get to mad that is only the first non-permanent command we issued and the other freak said that it takes at least 50 orders before even the weakest minded freak would no longer be able to resist but after 200 not even the strongest can resist. Now boy I order you to swallow anything I give you and to massage with your whole mouth the strap-on until I tell you otherwise. Marge said with a smirk.

No. Harry got out before Vernon whipped him again and Marge slammed into his mouth again.

After about half an hour of Harry engulfing all of Marge's juices and massaging the strap-on Marge decided to change the orders.

Boy I order you to cease your current activity. Now Vernon and Dudley can you please put him back on the bed but this time on his stomach. Marge said. Petunia can you please get the anti pregnancy pills and give him three because the older freak said he was one of the rare freaks that can get pregnant and we don't want that yet.

Of course Marge but that only happens if he has sex un... Petunia said before getting cut off.

Don't say that or he will become that way so we can no longer hold it over his head. Marge said.

As soon as Harry was chained up again Marge got up on him and positioned the strap-on right above his anal passage. Boy I order you to take the medicine that Petunia is about to give you. Marge said.

After Harry took the medicine Marge started to lower down to his anal passage. Wait Marge I wish to make it more enjoyable for you. Boy I order you to massage Marge's boobs through her shirt. Petunia said.

Once again Harry resisted so Vernon punched him in the head. As he started to loose consciousness Marge yelled. Boy I order you to not loose consciousness while you have been given an order within an hour of the time.

As Marge slammed into Harry's anal cavity he began to cry but continued to massage her breasts. Freak I don't believe I gave you permission to cry but because you are doing so well I'll let you go into my anal passage with your tongue. Marge said after about an hour of pounding in his ass.

Aunty can't we do something else like practice boxing. Dudley said pouting.

Of course Dudley but you should hang him upside down so he can do as I want him to and you can order him to give you a hand-job while you beat him. Marge said getting up and slowly pulling off her biker shorts.

After Vernon and Dudley chained Harry's ankles up to the ceiling Harry screamed. What are you doing I'm gonna die from too much oxygen running to my brain.

Freak I order you to give me a hand job and clean your mistress Marge's anal cavity with your tongue. Dudley said with glee.

Wait I know you will beat him so freak I order you to not bleed or bruise or break. Petunia said with a smile.

Son how about ordering the freak to shove this cork up his butt. Vernon said handing over a cork the size of a racquet ball on the top.

Right before Dudley got within reach of Harry so he could get his hand job Marge made another order. Freak I command you to never release your load until you can first pass out.

After about two hours Dudley having cum about a dozen times Vernon decides to speak. Marge I understand that you gave us this brilliant idea but myself and Petunia have yet to have a try of it so could we try than order him to make us dinner.

I agree so how do you want him. Marge said still enjoying the feeling of Harry's tongue in her ass.

I believe that hanging spread eagle would be good so I could be on his bed and he could be sucking my stick till I cum multiple times while Petunia is on his back slamming into his ass. Vernon said

I'm fine with that as long as I can whip him whenever he twitches in pain. Marge said with glee

Okay I'm fine with that so long as you don't touch his dick because Dudley plans on making sure he gets an erection so Dudley can feel his tiny thing in his ass. Vernon said before grabbing Harry's arms and putting them in the cuffs above his bed.

Boy I order you to straighten yourself so I can climb on top. Petunia ordered.

As soon as Petunia got into position Vernon climbed onto the bed and pulled off his pants to reveal a cock larger than Marge's strap-on and said. Freak I order you to bob up and down on my cock in time with Petunia's thrusts and you must make me cum every seven minutes at most.

No I will not touch that fil... Harry struggled to get out before Marge whipped him, Dudley squeezed his balls extremely hard, and Petunia slammed into him and pinched his nipples so hard they began to bleed.

While that was happening Vernon shoved Harry's face into his crotch. Petunia, Marge, and Dudley I believe that we should contact that older freak and see if he can make it so the boy will go through female puberty as well as male so he gains double D breasts, has a monthly, and permanent ovaries but gives birth from the ass. But he keeps his cock which gets larger, his balls, and his athletic figure.

T B C.

Authors note: please review and tell me what I should do better it will make the story run much smoother.


	2. Authors Note

Author's Note

**Sorry but I have lost my muse and have decided to discontinue this Story so if so none wants to adopt it please contact me I plan on starting a new Story soon**.


End file.
